An operating evaluation system, which evaluates a driver based on an operating state of a vehicle, is known. The operating evaluation system calculates an operating state of a vehicle and evaluates the driving technique of a driver on the basis of various sensors which measure the angular speed of the vehicle, acceleration added to the vehicle, speed, and the like, and processors which perform various computations based on the results of detection performed by the sensors.
In addition to the above-described driving evaluation system, a driving evaluation system has been further developed (for example, refer to PTL 1) which evaluates drive of a vehicle by specifying a travel section in an intersection based on reap data prepared in advance and applying behavior information, which is associated with a vehicle position in a travel section within the specified intersection, to a predetermined prescribed condition.
According to the driving evaluation system disclosed in PTL 1, a travel situation is estimated based on the map data and the travel route, and thus, it is possible to improve the accuracy of estimation of the travel situation. That is, it is possible to improve the accuracy of determination relevant to right or left turns in an intersection, such as a location where the vehicle starts to turn right or left in the intersection and a location where the vehicle finishes turning right or left in the intersection.